For Rich or For Poor
by cristina reid
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are getting married. But as always, someone gets in the way.  SLASH! VOLENCE!  I'd like to thank "Toby Talker" from diviantart for letting me use the book cover image which is awesome!
1. Chapter 1

chapter1 Prolouge

Arthur Pendragon. The hot and rich Arthur. The Arthur who had so many clothing lines named after him. The one that had possibly every car that was ever made. The Arthur who's father Uther Pendragon owned every huge business in town.

Merlin couldn't belive it. When he had first met Arthur, he thought Arthur would just want him as a one night stand. But no. Merlin had totally misread the blond man. Arthur and he had been seeing each other for three years.

Thats why last night was the most happiest night for Merlin.

The poor, skinny, pale skinned, big eared kid who everyone always found as a good joke. Merlin who tripped over his own feet every other hour. Merlin who...

You get the idea.

These two were complete opisites. Thats why Merlin stared happily at the bathroom mirror at the moment. He took a deep breath, then stood up straight.

"I do." He smiled.

"I, Merlin Emrys take you Arthur Pendragon..." He sighed. 'Too original." Merlin stared down at his hand. The ring Arthur layed there last night shining bright in the sunshine that came in through the bathroom window.

Merlin smiled. "I Merlin Emrys promise to love and honor and obey you, Arthur Pendragon." He stared back up at the mirror and smiled. "Till the day I die. And even after that."

Merlin inhaled then walked out of the bathroom.

Morgana, Arthurs sister sat on the couch. The beautiful woman stood on her feet and scowled. "Merlin. You told me you needed me. That it was important. You can't say you called me to watch you go into the b-" She froze and gasped when Merlin help up his hand. The ring still shining bright.

Morgana turned from the ring to Merlin. "Is that..."

Merlin nodded.

"Arthur proposed?"

Merlin nodded again, a bigger smile on his face.

Morganas mouth opened. Then her brows narrowed. "I'll kill him."

Merlins smile faded. "What?"

The dark haired woman crossed her arms. "He's had lunch with me every day this week and he never once let me in on his secret."

Merlin chuckled.

Morgana shook her head. "Wait until I get my hands on him."

Merlin smiled. "Just be careful. I want Arthur to be alive during our wedding."

Morgana nodded. "I promise. Not even a scar." Then she smirked. "Where people can see."

Merlin laughed and shook his head. "Will you help with the wedding?" He asked.

Morgana walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Of course. What kind of sister in law will I be, if I didn't help?"

Merlin smiled for a moment before frowning. "Just don't tell Uther."

"Oh." Morgana breathed. "Haven't told the big U yet. Huh?"

"Arthur wants us to get together for lunch today. Thats where i'm going in about an hour. So please, don't let anything slip." Merlin said. Remembering the way Uther had acted when Arthur had first introduced Merlin as his boyfriend.

Uther had launched at Merlin, trying to wrap his arms around his throat.

The brunet nodded. "My lipsss are sealed."

XOXOXOXO

Morgana pulled Merlin into the expensive resturant. "Come on. Stop being such a chicken. Arthurs here. He loves you. The prove is on your finger."

Merlin froze. "Wait." He pulled the ring off his finger and stuck it in his pocket. "Can't let anything slip." He explained at Morganas confused look.

The woman nodded again. The turned to the waiter. "Pendragon."

The waiter nodded. 'This way, Miss." The waiter led them to a table where Arthur and Uther were sitting at.

Merlin led out a sigh of relife as Arthur stood up from his seat and walked over to him. "Hi, babe." He whispered and kissed Merlin on the cheek. Merlins eyes trailed to Uther who was too busy greeting Morgana. And Merlin couldn't help but sigh in relife again, knowing that Uther didn't see Arthur.

Arthur pulled out the chair next to his and Merlin sat down.

Uther did the same for Morgana. "I already ordered." The man said.

"What'd you get?" Morgana asked.

"The pasta with fish a side of salad."

"I'm alergic to seafood." Merlin said.

Uther glared. "I was talking to my daughter."

Merlin looked at the table and frowned.

Arthur brought his hand to Merlins at seeing how sad he looked. "Don't worry." He whispered. "I got us the chicken."

Merlin gave a small smile. "Thank you." He said low.

Arthur nodded. He stared at Merlins blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. Merlin always made Arthur feel that way. Like a giggly school girl of twelve.

Not only that, but there was the fact that Merlin was kind and gentle. Not to mention Arthurs bet friend. And even though Merlin wasn't a genius, he had his moments.

And even though Merlin wasn't rich, Arthur knew the 22 year old wasn't using him for his money. Because Merlin never asked for anything.

If Arthur said 'lets go for lunch'. Merlin would say, 'lets order pizza'. He never asked for any money borrowed and he never gave any sign of asking either.

And thats what Arthur wanted. Someone who wasn't self fish, who he could share what he has with and know that person wouldn't take more than they deserved.

But that was another thing. To Arthur, Merlin deserved everything.

Merlin turned to Arthur, who looked deep in thought. Merlin leaned in close to Arthur. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Arthur smiled. "Are you?"

Merlin shrugged and glanced at Uther. "How are we going to-"

"SO, Arthur son. what's new? Any knew plans for your new business?" Uther interupted purposly.

Merlin turned to Arthur. "Business?"

Arthur nodded. "I was going to tell you when the time was right. Thank you very much, Father." Arthur said sarcasticly.

"Oh. I ruined a surprise." Uther said. Then smiled.

But Merlin wasn't paying attention. He smiled at Arthur. "Tell me."

Arthur blinked and smiled. "No thanks, Merlin. Thats news for you and I only. When we're are alone." He glared at Uther. "And began spending our new life together."

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "Uh, Arthur-"

"I think it's time for you to start treating Merlin like he exsists." Arthur growled at Uther. "I've told you before, he's the one. And if thats not prove enough..." Arthur grabbed Merlins hand.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"In my pocket. But Arthur, I-I thought we-"

"Put it on, Merlin." Arthur ordered.

Merlin glanced at Uther.

"Don't worry about him, Merlin. I have my own business's. I don't need anything from him."

Uther glared at Arthur. "What the hell is going on?"

Merlin dug in his pocket. He slowly handed Arthur the ring.

Arthur grabbed it and slid it on Merlins finger.

Uthers eyes widen as he stared at Merlins finger.

Arthur got up from his seat. "I think it's time you start treating Merlin as family. Because thats what he is." Arthur gently grabbed Merlins hand and pulled him out of the seat. "We're getting married. Wether you are there or not."

"Lets go, Merlin."

Merlin stared at Uther as Arthur pulled him out of the resturant.

Uther stared with his top lip curled in disgust and his brows narrowed at Merlin.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Merlin lay on his back, gasping and moaning into the room as Arthur pounded inside him over and over. He could feel Arthurs balls hitting his backside and it sent bigger shots of pleasure to his stomach. Then lower and lower to his cock.

His face turned to one of pure pain mixed with pleasure when he felt himself explode on his own stomach. He lay there already feeling himself getting hard again as he felt Arthurs still hard cock hitting a special spot inside him.

He dug his nails into the pale skin when Arthur leaned down and brought their lips together in a hot and sweaty kiss and quickend his pace at an unbeliveable rate. The blond pulled his lips away and breathed heavily through his mouth an inch from Merlins, as he stilled himself when he came inside Merlin.

Arthur shut his eyes and took a few more heavy breaths through his mouth before reopening his eyes and sending another kiss to Merlins lips.

The blond pulled out and lay beside Merlin. Arthur gulped and pulled Merlin over him.

Merlin lay his head on Arthurs chest and began to slide his hand towards the mans face. "I hate seeing you fight with your own father. But... this was worth it."

Arthur chuckled. "Yeah? Well, you're worth the fight." Arthur grabbed Merlins hand that held the ring and kissed the fingers. "You're worth every fight."

Merlin smiled as he stared up at Arthur. A smile which lightly faded. "He's never going to like me, is he?"

Arthur stared down at Merlin. "It doesn't matter. You're going to marry me. Not him. I'm the only one that should count."

Merlin pulled himself up and closer to Arthurs lips. "You are the only one that counts." He whispered. "I'm not letting him push me away." He said. Then sent a another kiss to Arthurs lips.

Arthur smiled. He grabbed Merlin at the hips and pulled him back up. "I'm ready." He whispered.

Merlin stared down at Arthurs standing cock. "Already?"

Arthur didn't answer. He just pulled Merlins leg over his waist until he was straddling him. He brought his hands to Merlins ass cheeks and spread them.

Arthur slowly lifted his waist and lowered Merlin.

He groaned at the feel of Merlin around him.

Merlin brought his hands to Arthurs chest and gently ran his nails down to Arthurs stomach. Merlins mouth opened in a moan when he felt Arthur enter him once more.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was in the shower washing his hair, when he gasped. He was spun around and brought face to face with Arthur.

"Jerk." He wiped the bubbles of his face.

"You love me." Arthur whispered.

Merlin smiled and brought some of the shampoo he had on his hands to Arthurs hair. He began massaging Arthurs hair with the bubbles. He brought his lips to Arthurs and kissed him. When he pulled back, Merlin stared before whispering. "Prove it." The he smiled.

Arthur nodded. He quickly wrapped his arms around Merlin.

Merlin thrashed and laughed as he saw Arthur reach over and grab the bottle of shampoo.

Arthur quickly uncapped the shampoo and began squirting the bottle at Merlins head and body. The water quickly mixed with the gel and turned into bubbles.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur brought his arms around Merlin as the brunet combed out what little hair he had. Merlin lay the comb on the dresser as Arthur kissed his cheek.

"I wish I could stay here, babe. But I have to get back."

Merlin turned and wrapped his arms around Arthurs neck. "No you don't. Call the boss and tell him that you became sick."

Arthur chuckled. "I am the boss."

Merlin wiggled his brows once. "I know."

Arthur sent a kiss to his lips. "I love you. Always will. And when we get married, everyone will know it." He slid his hands from Merlins waist to Merlins fingers that were tied behind his neck and brought them to his lips again. "I have to go. But i'll be home tonight."

Merlin nodded. "I'll see you then."

Arthur nodded and opened the door. Merlin grabbed onto the door and watched as Arthur walked down the stairs.

"Wear you seatbelt." He called out.

Arthur glanced back and smiled.

Merlin smiled back and bend down to grab the paper. When he looked up, Merlin saw Arthurs car driving away. He waved one more time. Before he turned to enter the house. But something caught his eyes.

Merlin stared across the street as a van parked. Then watched as the van stood there, no one going in or out. Merlin turned and walked back into the house.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was laying on the couch reading when his eyes began to shut. He didn't know how long he had fallen asleep, but he had woken up to glass shattering.

Merlin shot up on the couch and stared at the broken window. His eyes widen at the small device on the floor that was spitting out grey smoke.

Merlin jumped off the couch and ran for the door. He quickly unlocked it and pulled it open, but gasped at the tall man that stood there. Merlin tried slamming the door shut, but the man threw his foot in the way.

Merlin took a step back and began coughing, he turned and saw the house filling with smoke. When he turned back to the man, it was to see a fist coming at him.

Merlin spun and fell to the ground on his stomach. He stared ahead at the kitchen. His coughing becoming more violent. Merlin gulped and tried to get up, before he felt a rough grab onto his hair.

He began to panic and brought his hand to the one at his hair as he began coughing even more.

"P-please." He rasped. "W-what do you want?" More coughing.

"It's not me. If it were up to me, i'd take you somewhere far where no one could find you." The man ran a hand down Merlins cheek, making him shiver. Then the mans mouth was next to his ear, whispering. "He wants you dead."

Merlins eyes widen, a second before he felt a sharp blow to the side of his head and everything went dark.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Arthur ran into the hospital room. "Where is Merlin Emrys?"

The nurse looked up. "Arthur Pendragon?"

"Yes!"

The nurses brows raised. "Did you say Merlin Emrys?"

"Where is he?"

The nurse stood stunned at who came into the hospital. She licked her lips. "Merlin Emrys... is in room 101. You'll need to sign some forms, first."

Arthur shook his head. "I want to see Merlin first." He turned and began looking for the room.

The nurse sighed and followed. "Mr. Pendragon?"

Arthur turned and stared at the nurse, who walked passed him and four more doors down. "He's in here. I'll get the doctor for you."

Arthur quickly walked to the room.

"You have ten minutes, then I need those forms signed."

Arthur nodded. Then walked into the room and up to the bed. Arthur froze and gulped.

Merlin. His Merlin was laying on the bed with his eyes shut. He had oxegon on his nose, he had a bump on his head where there were some stitches, and brusies layed one side of his face. Arthur binked and cursed as he wiped at his tears angrily. He reached out his tear soaked hand to Merlins head and leaned down, bringing his lips to the bump on Merlins forehead.

"I love you." He whispered. "Please don't leave me?"

"A-Ar-thur?" A voice rasped.

The blond leaned up and stared down at Merlins sleepy eyes. "Yes. Yes, i'm here baby."

Merlin took a deep breath, then gulped. He coughed and it felt as if his throat was on fire. "H-hurts." He whispered.

Arthur nodded. "They said you were beaten."

Merlin shook his head. "H-he came out of no where." He took another deep breath.

Arthur felt his own tears running down his face. "D-did he... h-hurt you?"

Merlin slowly shook his head. "No." He said low. He breathed again heavily and Arthur could hear the rasp in Merlins chest. "H-he said... that he wanted... me dead."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "He wanted to kill you?"

Merlin slowly nodded. He opened his mouth to talk again, but coughed instead. "H-he-"

"Sh, sh. Don't talk. Rest your throat." Arthur held on tight to Merlins hand. "We're going to have to call someone. Someone who can protect you until this man is caught."

Merlin licked his dry lips. "B-ut he left." He rasped.

Arthur shook his head. "If he wanted you dead, and he finds out you're alive... he'll come back."

Merlin shut his eyes. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

"For what?"

Merlin reopened his eyes. "I-I think he took my ring."

Arthurs eyes trailed to Merlins finger. "Thats ok. It only costed 500 thousand. But you're priceless."

Merlins eyes widen. "How much?"

Arthur nodded. "It was a 15.3 carat Radiant Yellow Diamond. But I don't care. We can always get another one."

"Arthur-"

"Or i'll find the bastard that did this to you and cut off his fingers one by one until he tells me where it is."

"Arthur-"

The blond turned to Merlin. "I will find him. And i'll make him regret the day he lay eyes on you."

Merlin gulped. "He was hired by someone, Arthur."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "What?"

Merlin nodded. "When he said, 'he' wanted me dead. He was speaking of someone else."

Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment. "He was hired?"

Merlin nodded again. "H-he said if it was up to him, he would just take me and hide me forever."

Arthur continued to stare at Merlin for a second longer, before he leaned and kissed him gently on the lips. "I would never let anyone take you away. I love you too much."

Merlin smiled. "I love you too."

Tiny chapter,  
>Review Please :)<p>


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Merlin was sitting up in the bed, his bruises still visible, but looking much more active. He was now breathing normaly and talking more clear. Arthur stood over him, a spoon in hand.

"Come on, Merlin. You have to eat something."

Merlins lips curled. "The hospital food is gross. It looks like it's already been chewed."

Arthur chuckled. "It's smash potatoes."

"It looks watery."

Arthur laughed. "Come on, Merlin. It's been four days. If you don't eat, they'll keep you here for longer."

Merlin stared at Arthur and lay his head on the pillow. "This is annoying."

Arthur smiled. "You're annoying. I can't wait to enjoy your bad eating habit when we're married and you're sick in bed."

Merlin glared at Arthur playfully. But for only a few seconds, because he couldn't contain his laughter. He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He leaned forward and brought the food into his mouth.

"Urg. It's worse than I thought." He grumbled.

Arthur chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Merlin.

"Ohhhhhh."

Arthur pulled his lips away and laughed. "Morgana." He turned around.

"Merlin, is this man bothering you? I can have him removed." Morgana joked.

Merlin smiled. "No, Dr. Morgana." Merlin joked back. He and Morgana had been joking this way since the first day she came to visit him. Which was his second day at the hospital.

The woman smiled. "Good. I won't have my patient being probed in his condition."

Merlin spit out the juice he was drinking. He wiped at his mouth. "Morgana!"

The brunet laughed. "See? I know how to make you feel better." She said, as she walked up to the bed and kissed Merlins cheek.

"I am so far from better."

Arthur laughed. "What's been going on, Morgana?"

"Oh, except for Uther getting on my case for every single thing thats going wrong with his business, everything is going good. I start my new semester at college at week. Which i'm grateful for. I won't have to hear Uther moan about how the world is going wrong. And how it's corrupted his son."

Merlin frowned and loward his head.

Arthur shook his head. "He still doesn't get it, does he? Merlin is my fiance. My soon to be husband. That means forever. For better or for worse. As long as we both shall live. Til' death..." Arthur frowned and his brows narrowed.

Merlin stared back up. "Arthur?"

"Til' death do we part." Arthur finished low as he stared at Merlin a second longer. He looked to Morgana. "Where is he?"

XOXOXOXO

Arthur barged into his fathers conference room, where Uther was at the moment talking with some of his workers. Everyone looked to the door when it was slammed open.

"Arthur? What are you-"

Too late. He didn't get to finish.

Arthur had stormed up to Uther and punched him square in the nose. Every one stood up frm their seats and stared down at Uther on the ground.

"Everybody out!" Arthur yelled. When no one moved, he yelled once more. "Out!" Everyone began to storm out of the room. "Shut the door." Arthur ordered the last out.

"Where is it?" Arthur asked calmly. "Wheres Merlins ring?"

"Son. W-"

Arthur shook his head, and breathed heavily through his nose. "What did you think? That if you'd get Merlin killed, i'd move on?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about! You had someone beat Merlin! Because of you, he's ring was stolen, and now he's in the hospital for the past week."

Uther quickly got to his feet. "How dare you accuse me of such an act?"

Arthur shook his head. "I better have the name of the bastard you hired and Merlins ring by the end of the day. If not, you'll be the first i'll have the athorities come to." With that, Arthur turned. When he reached the doors again, Uther spoke.

"You'd turn your own father into the police?"

Arthur quickly turned. "Is that a cofession?"

Uther stared. "Being with that boy has corrupted you more than I thought. How could you accuse me, your father, your flesh and blood-"

"You tell me! You're the only one who has so much HATE for Merlin, you'd do anything to get rid of him." Arthur's brows narrowed. "Even kill him. But you have to get it through your head sooner or later. Merlin WILL be my husband. And i'll tell you the same as I told Morgana. Merlin as my husband means FOREVER."

With that, Arthur turned again. "One more thing. " He glanced back. "You have to get one thing straight. Merlin hasn't 'corrupted' me as you say. He's not in this relationship by himself, nor as he forced me into loving him. It may come as a surprise to you, father (Arthur spat) but Merlins way more innocent than I ever could be."

This time as Arthur left he didn't turn back.

When Arthur left, Uther pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed. He whiped at his bloody nose.

"Get me Cenred. No! No. The idiot failed. Damn boy is alive."

HeHeHe! I love Cenred. I love him when he's good and I love him when he's bad. PS, I feel like I cheated you with that short chap. earlier, so heres the second for today.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Merlin had finally gotten out of the hospital. Arthur held onto his fiance's arm as he sat him on the living room couch. Seeing as how Merlin still had bruises and stitches on his forehead, Arthur didn't want to take any chances.

"Stay here. I'm just going to get a few of our stuff, then we can go to a h-"

"Arthur."

The blond stopped at Merlins sigh and turned.

Merlin shook his head. "We don't have to move."

"Merlin, we've been through this-"

"No, Arthur. Please, listen."

Arthur sighed then walked back to the couch and kneeled before Merlin. "Tell me."

Merlin stared into Arthurs green eyes. "We shouldn't let this man push us out of our home." Arthur sighed. "Arthur, please listen to me. I think we should just get a sercurity system."

"Merlin-"

"And we could get one of those... things. In case anyone ever comes in while we're here. We just push the button and help comes."

Arthurs brows raised. "Merlin, thats for old people."

Merlin gave a sad smile. "I don't want to leave our home."

Arthur brought his hand to the side of Merlins neck and rubbed the spot with his thumb. Arthur shook his head. "I don't want to take any chances."

"We can't run forever, Arthur. No matter where we are, people can always find us." Then he smiled. "Besides, I don't want to look for a knew place now, when I could be getting ready for our wedding."

Arthur sent back a smile of his own as he stared into those huge blue eyes. He sighed and brought his head to Merlins knee, he grabbed onto the brunets hand and brought it to his lips. He stared down at the empty finger, where Merlins ring used to be.

Arthur's eyes trailed back to Merlin's. He nodded and sighed once more. Arthur turned his head to the side. "We're going to have to fix that."

Merlin turned to the side where the broken window was. He smiled too, then turned back to Arthur. "You better call the repair man, then."

Arthur nodded. He got back onto his feet, sent Merlin a gentle kiss, then went to make the phone call.

Merlin watched as Arthur disapeared into the kitchen. He smiled and turned back to the broken window. Merlin slowly stood up from the couch, with a slight hiss, the bruises really working pain.

Merlin walked over to the small closet and pulled out the broom and dustpan, then walked over to the glass on the floor and began sweeping. He was sweeping for a few seconds when the small round divice caught his attention.

Merlin frowned.

He bend on his knees and picked up the round device, letting the broom drop so he can examine the device with both hands. Merlin rolled the device in his hands, feeling the tiny holes that the smoke had come out of.

Then Merlin turned the device to the bottom, where it was slightly slanted to a curve. Merlin frowned more at the two letters printed there.

"PI?"

"Merlin?"

The brunet looked up from the small device.

"Are you hungry? Do you want..." Arthur stopped. He stared down at the device in Merlins hand. His brows narrowed, then he gulped. "What is that?"

Merlin handed the device to Arthur. "It's what he used to get in."

Arthur inwardly growled. He didn't have prove that his father was the one to get Merlin beaten. But he could make him confess. Arthur sighed.

"I'm going to take this-"

"No, Arthur. We can take it to the police. They might find who was behind it."

"No. Listen, Merlin. I'm going to... study it, then i'll take it the police myself."

Merlin licked his lips and nodded. "Don't take too long with it. I want to know who wants me dead. It least then i'll know what I did so bad that makes everyone hate me."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Everyone doesn't hate you."

"You father does."

Arthurs mouth slightly open, he turned on his heal. "I'm going to go out for a while."

Merlins brows narrowed at a thought that popped into his head. "Arthur?"

"The repair man would be here in about an hour and the security system too." Arthur walked to the door and opened it.

"Arthur?" Merlin called again. He got to his feet and began walking towards the door.

"You won't be alone for long. Morganas coming in a few minutes." Arthur said again.

Merlin reached the door. "Arthur-"

"I'll see you later." Arthur sent a kiss to Merlins lips, then turned out the door.

Merlin opened his mouth to call Arthur again, but ended up closing his mouth and gulping instead. He watched Arthur walk into his car and drive off.

XOXOXOXO

For the second time that day, Arthur barged into his fathers business. This time walking into his fathers office and shutting the door. He walked up to his father and threw the small device on the desk Uther worked behind.

The man stared down at the device for a moment, then stared up at Arthur.

Arthur glared. "Are you ready to tell me where the man is who has Merlins ring?"

Uther sighed, crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "This doesn't prove anything."

"It's yours." Arthur growled. "I know it is."

Uthers brows narrowed.

Arthur leaned his hands on his fathers desk. "It has 'PI' on it."

Uther stared down at the device. He reached out to touch it, but arthur snatched it.

"You better tell me where that man is. Or i'm giving this to Merlin and letting him take it to the police."

Uther stared back at Arthur. "It's hard to belive your bastard of a fiance would have so much power over you."

Arthurs brows narrowed. In a flash, he leaned over the desk and punched his father once more. This time, harder than the first time.  
>"If that man hurts Merlin again, i'll kill him. Then i'll kill you."<p>

Arthur turned and left out the door. He could hear Uther yell.

"That boy is no good! See what he's done to you! He's got you going against flesh and blood!" Uther stared down at his desk, now full of blood from his nose. He silently cursed and slammed his hand on his desk.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

"No Merlin. You can't have so many different colors on the tables." Morganas voice hit Arthur's ears.

"Why not?"

"Because, Merlin. The guests will be wearing so many different colors. Then you an Arthur are going to wear..." Arthur reached the entrance to te living room and just stood staring at his sister and Merlin.

"What color are you and Arthur going to wear?" Morgana asked.

Merlin frowned. "I haven't really thought about it."

Morgana sighed then shook her head. "Dear Merlin. Sweet, sweet Merlin. Where would you be without me?"

Merlin sighed.

Morgana bit her bottom lip. "How about white?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that for virgins?"

Morgana tilted her head for a moment. "No one has to know."

"Morgana, everyone there will know Arthur. He can't keep his hands to himself."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "Hey!" He yelled.

Merlin turned to Arthur's voice. "Oh. Hi, Arthur." Merlin bit his bottom lip.

Arthur pulled out a finger and shook it. "Don't you give that innocent look."

Morgana laughed. "Oh, come on Arthur. You know it's true. Merlin was completely innocent until he met you."

Arthur walked up to the two. "Belive me, Morgana. Merlin was far from innocent. I figured that out the first time he told me he wanted me to-"

"Arthur!" Morgana yelled. "Please, I don't want to know."

Merlin brought his hand to his face. "Thanks Arthur. Thank you, for trying to scare away the only friend I have."

Arthur sat on the floor next to Merlin and kissed him. "If she's your only friend, what am I?"

Merlin smiled and wiggled his eyebrows once. "My lover."

"Yeah?" Arthur smiled back. He leaned forward bringing his lips to Merlins neck. Merlin shut his eyes as he felt Arthurs lips work the sensitive spot on his neck.

Morgana rolled her eyes and groaned. "Listen, if you two are going to be all flirty and lovy dovy, the i'll come back another time and help with the arangments."

She stared and sighed. She couldn't belive these two. All it took was one look from each other and a few sexy words, and they forgot about the world around them.

Morgana shook her head and got off the floor. She grabbed the few sheets she and Merlin finished with, then walked to the door. Morgana grabbed her jacket, then glanced back.

"I'll see you later, Merlin."

Instead of the brunet answering, Arthur, who had his lips locked with Merlins, waved his hand as if shooing Morgana away.

Morgana shook her head. "I hate to see you two at your honey moon." With that, she left the house.

Merlin pulled his lips away at the sound of the door shuting. He frowned. "Where'd she go?"

"Who cares?" Arthur launged at Merlins neck again, making him laugh as the both fell laying on the floor. XOXOXOXO

Arthur decided to take Merlin out for dinner that night (After they shared their passion on the living room floor, then again in the shower). Arthur grabbed onto Merlins hand and brought the fingers to his lips.

"Where do you want to eat?"

Merlin shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Arthur smiled. "Good. I had hoped you'd say that." Arthur pointed. "Because thats where we're eating."

Merlin stared for a moment before he smiled wide. He jumped once. "Really?"

Arthur nodded as he pulled Merlin towards the dock, where there was a man holding a small gate open. "Mr. Pendragon. we've been waiting for you."

Merlin smiled as Arthur leaned towards the man and whispered something. Merlin turned back to the big white boat. Well, it was more like a small ship. It looked so new and shiny.

Arthur turned back to Merlin and smiled. "Ready?"

All Merlin could do was smile and nod.

XOXOXOXO

Inside the boat was way more fancy then the outside. Beautiful shiny wood, and Merlin could smell the paint. Inside the dinning room were alot of tables with fancy white cloths and just as fancy center pieces, full of white roses with red ribbons.

Merlin shook his head. "This is beautiful."

Arthur nodded. "I know. I needed it to match you."

Merlin turned to Arthur.

Arthur frowned and shook his head. "It didn't come close."

Merlin smiled and looked back at the dinning room. "One thing, though?" He turned back to Arthur. "Why are we the only ones here?"

Arthur brought his hand to Merlins cheek and sent a gentle kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, he smiled once more. "Because, only the owner can invite people here."

Merlin looked around. "This is yours?"

"No. It's yours."

Merlins head shot towards Arthur. "What?" His mouth stood slightly open.

Arthur nodded. "You've been through too much for one person to handle a just a couple of days." Arthur shrugged. "I figured if I gave you my wedding gift early, you'd have something to keep your mind off... things."

Merlin shook his head. "But.. you already gave me a ring. A very expensive one."

Arthur nodded sadly. "But it was stolen. And I promise you, I will find it. But the ring doesn't count. That's your engagment ring. You're suppose to get it. This is your engagment gift."

Merlin shook his head. "You are unbelivable." Merlin breathed.

Arthur turned back to Merlin.

Merlin gently pulled his hand away from Arthur's and walked to the middle of the dinning room. "Y-you bought me... this?"

Arthur smiled and nodded. "You deserve everything I can afford. And more."

Merlin shook his head and smiled. "I told you I didn't want to be spoiled."

Arthur smiled back and shook his head. "And I told you I don't care. You are the love of my life. The one I wish to spend my life with. That means I will spend my money showering you with whatever I please."

Merlin still smiled. He shook his head once more, before he walked up to Arthur. "You really are unbelivable." He whispered. He brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Thats why I love you. You're too stuburn."

"I am." Arthur agreed. He inhaled deep. "So, you can order anything you like. Mr. Emrys. They'll have to bring it."

Merlin shook his head. "You said that wrong."

Arthur frowned. "The what?"

"It's Mr. Pendragon." Merlin corrected.

Arthur nodded. "Mr. Merlin Pendragon." He whispered, before bringing his lips back to Merlins again.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

"It's beautiful, Morgana." Merlin brought a fry into his mouth.

Morgana sighed. "I wish I was there." Then she froze, her mouth slightly open and she gasped. "You should have the wedding there."

Merlin brought another fry into his mouth. "On the boat?" He asked.

Morgana nodded. "Yes! Imagine, the romance. The water moving the boat as you two kiss."

Merlin smiled. "I was hopeing the boat would move for something else, during our honey moon."

Morgana brought her hand to her head and groaned. "What has Arthur one to you?"

Merlin picked up his sub. "He's made me see the error of of 'boring' ways." He laughed when Morgana slammed her head on the table.

Morgana sighed, she lifted her head back up. "So, have you decided what you're going to serve?"

Merlin gulped down his food. He shook his head. "I'm stuck between... chicken or beef. But i'm leaning more towards chicken. Not many like red meat."

"How about fish?" Morgana asked.

Merlin titled his head annoyed an stopped chewing. "I'm allergic to seafood, Morgana. Remember?"

She sighed. "Right?" Then she smiled as a thought came. "But... you're going to marry my brother."

Merlin put his burger down. "Thanks for letting me know Morgana. Wouldn't want to let that pass me." He said sarcasticly.

"My rich brother." Morgana said.

Merlin sighed again. "I didn't know that either."

"No! No. Merlin? Why not serve both?"

"Chicken and fish?"

Morgana nodded. "It's not only Arthur's money anymore. It's yours too. Spend it how you want."

Merlin squinted. "Are you sure it works like that? I mean, I don't want Arthur thinking i'm marrying him for his money. I wouldn't want him leaving me at the church. Imagine, standing there doomed to be alone the rest of my life. Sending back a year worth of wedding gifts, while the very handsome and sexy rich Arthur is already moving on to some blond bimbo, who really does want his money."

Merlin frowned, an Morgana felt as if she could feel his chest tighten. She could see the hurt in his shook her head and sighed. "Merlin?"

He looked up at her and gulped.

"He loves you just as much as you love him."

Merlin forced a small smile. "I don't want to take any chances of losing him."

"Trust me, Merlin. When it comes to you, money doesn't matter to Arthur. Why do you think he's wasted so much on you already?"

Merlin nodded. "I know. But... i'm scared, Morgana. I've never had so much before."

Morganas brows narrowed. "You're scared to have money?"

Merlin sighed. "Yes. And No. I'm scared the money might change me. Then what would Arthur think about me? I don't want to walk around known as a gold digger." Merlin shook his head and sighed. "And i'm also confused."

"Confused?"

Merlin nodded. "Arthur Pendragon. He's powerful and rich an, yes i'll say I again, very, very sexy." Merlin's brows narrowed and he shook his head. "Why would he pick me? I chew with my mouth open, I trip over my own legs, i'm poor. I mean, i'm a beast compared to him."

Morgana shook her head. "Trust me Merlin. You're far from a beast. I would date you... if you weren't already engaged to my brother."

"But this is different Morgana. We're not going to date anymore. We're going to get married."

Morgana smiled wide.

Merlin sighed again. "What?"

"I know whats happening. Why didn't I see it before?" She shook her head.

"What are you talking about, Morgana?"

The brunet still smiled. "You're having doutes."

"What?"

"Merlin, everyone goes through this before getting married."

"Really?" Merlin asked, still unsure.

"Yes! Merlin, I don't what it is. Probaly something from some part of a mans body, but all men have them. And women too. But mostly men. I guess it's your ego or something."

"Really?"

Morgana got up from her seat. "Merlin, trust me. You're going to get married in a week and everything will be fine. As long as you don't let the doutes take over and leave 'Arthur' standing in the altar."

Merlin nodded. "I hope you're right. Because I can't live without Arthur."

Morgana shook her head. She leaned down and kissed Merlins cheek. "He can't live without you, either. Just... make sure you're there at he wedding."

Merlin nodded.

"I'll see you later Merlin." Morgana turned.

Merlin smiled. He turned back and watched as the brunet headed towards the door. Merlin bit his bottom lip. "Morgana?"

The young woman turned around.

Merlin sighed and stood up from his seat. He walked over to Morgana. "I know this wedding has two grooms and no bride. But... will you be my brides maid?"

Morgana smiled wide. "I was hoping you'd ask."

Merlin smiled. "Really?"

"Of course, Merlin. Would you stop douteing yourself? I'm your best friend... next to Arthur. But thats the way it works. The best friend is always a brides maid."

Merlin nodded again and smiled. " But since your helping with everything, i'm leaving it up to you about what color you want to wear. I'm already having enoug trouble deciding what color Arthur and I are going to wear."

Morgana smiled. "Lavender. Though, i've been told I look great in baby green. It matches my eyes."

Merlin smiled as Morgana turned out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Merlin. We still have alot to do."

Merlin turned back to his seat still smiling. He began picking up his papers, when all of a sudden there was a comotion. Merlin frowned and turned back around. His eyes widen at the sight of three people wearing ski masks and holding out guns at everyone.

"Everyone on the ground! Now!" The middle yelled.

Merlin slowly got to his knees, never taking his eyes off the men.

One of the men walked up to the woman at the register. "Give me the money!"

Merlin watched as the woman began to desperatly open the register.

"You seem very familiar." Merlin turned forward again and was met with a gun to his face. His eyes trailed up to the masked man. "Aren't you that rich boy's fiance'? The one I saw in the paper this passed week?"

Merlin gulped. "No." He lied. " I'm not engaged to any rich boys. Let alone know any."

Even though the man was wearing a mask, Merlin could see his smirk. The man reached onto the table and grabbed one of Merlin's papers.

Merlin reached for it. "Hey!"

"Ah." The man pointed his gun at Merlin. Then turned back to the paper. "This looks like a seating chart."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it. What could he say? He couldn't just come up with a lie it two seconds.

"A seating chart for a wedding?"

Merlin blinked.

The man kneeled on his legs. "To a rich boy? Arthur Pendragon?"

Merlin gulped. "Why would it matter?"

"It matters big." The man smirked. "Come here for junk change and find a 500 grand diamond ring." The man held out his hand. "Hand it over."

Merlin shook his head. "I don't have it."

"Liar!" Merlin gasped and fell backwards when the gun swung across his face. "I said, hand it over."

Merlin lightly sobbed. "I'm not lying." He yelped when a hand grabbed onto his shirt and lifted him. His hands grabbed onto the hand holding him.

"You want to play like this? I love to play."

Merlin yelped again as he was easily hoisted over the mans shoulder. He began thrashing. "Let me go!"

"Men! Lets go!"

"But we haven't gotten everything." One said.

"Oh, we have everything we need right here." He said.

The other two stared confused for a second, then followed.

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

HI! I was wondering why no one has reviewed on 'The Right One' chapter4 and 'The Kings Family' chapter9? When I get reviews I update! :)

chapter8

Merlin struggled as he was carried to a shiny black van. It looked almost new. If these men could afford a new van... Familiar van.

Merlin was brought down to his feet and took his chance to kick the masked man on the leg.

But the mans grip didn't even loosen. He pushed Merlin until his back hit the van with such force, the vans metal could be heard. "Do that again, and I kill you right here."

Merlin brought his hands to the mans chest and tried pushing him away.

The man growled and pushed Merlin back, into the open van.

Merlin raised his head to see the man jumping in after him. With wide eyes, he quickly got to a sitting position and slid backwards until his back hit the corner of the inside of the van.

The man shut the van door, and just as the van took off, he removed his mask and gloves.

Merlins mouth open at the sight. Thats why the van seemed familiar, it was the man who had came into the house. Who had beaten Merlin. Threatening saying 'he' wanted Merlin dead.

The man chuckled. "Where do you think you're going beauty?"

Merlin stared. Silent tears starting to run down his cheeks.

The man chuckled again. "Don't blame me. You're the one who thinks you can get away with marrying the rich boy."

Merlin glared.

"Marry a rich boy, you're looking for trouble." The man said. "Everybody wants a piece of you now, Merlin Emrys."

Merlin shook his head. "Arthurs will find me. And when he does-"

"When he does, it'll be too late." The man hissed. "I don't plan on keeping you. I plan on making a profit. Someone offered top dollar for you."

Merlin's brows narrowed. "Arthurs the only one who would pay."

The man chuckled. "How wrong you are. Someone is just dieing to get their hands on you." He shook his head. "And it's not your fiance'." The mans eyes trailed from Merlins eyes to Merlins legs. He scooted closer.

Merlin's eyes widen more and he tried to uselessly back up more.

"Just... hold still."

Merlin wrapped his arms around his legs.

The man grabbed onto Merlins arm, making him scream and lash out. The man pulled Merlin out of the corner and threw him onto his back in the middle of the van.

Just as Merlin moved about an inch, his shoes were pulled off. He froze and stared confused.

The man scooted back to where Merlin was laying, and Merlin tried backing up into the floor. He stared confused as the man leaned over him and threw his shoes in the front of the van near the passanger.

He looked down at Merlin and smiled darkly. "In case you decide you want to run. Wouldn't want you getting away on me."

"Hey boss? Where are we going?"

The man looked up. "PI." He answered.

"PI?" Merlin asked. That was the same two letters on the device used to knock him out a few days ago.

"You're going to take him to Arthur?" The driver asked confused.

The man shook his head. "Could you be any more stupid? Arthur's company is not PI. PI belongs to his father."

Merlin's eyes widen and he raised himself up on his elbows. "His father?"

The man looked down. He nodded. "Yes." He answered simply. "Uther has promise a mountain of cash for any who find you and take you to him. Well... any of the street gangs and hustlers anyway."

Merlin shook his head. "I should've known."

"Yes. You should have." The man said as he nodded. He leaned in close to Merlin. "You should know... he doesn't like you very much."

Merlin inhaled deep. "I couldn't care less."

The man chuckled.

Then, Merlin frowned. "He sent you. To the house. H-hes the one who-"

"Yes." The man smiled. "Uther wants you dead. When I failed, he ordered, that if anyone were to see you, take you to him." The mans smile faded. "He wants to finish you himself." He said just as dark.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur walked into the empty apartment and frowned. Usaully Merlin would be back from his 'date' with Morgana by now. Thats the way it was. Merlin and Morgana spent two hours every day with wedding preparations, then when Arthur came for lunch Merlin would jump on him. They would share a couple of hours of hot and steamy sex, then go to eat...

Or stay in bed.

Arthur shook his head and pulled out his cell.

"Morgana? Put Merlin on, will you?"

Arthur froze. "What? What do you mean?" Arthurs brow narrowed. He quickly ran over to the tv and turned it on.

'Again. There have been no reports of anyone being seriously hurt. But we've been told that the robbery had taken less then five minutes. Where the robbers didn't even take all the money, but had taken a hostage instead.'

Arthur squinted. "Morgana, I don't care about that, I want to know where Merlin i-" Arthur's eyes widen. "What?" He breathed. "And you left him there alone! Damn it Morgana! Meet me there in ten minutes." Arthur slammed his cell shut and left back out the door. XOXOXOXO

Merlin had fallen alseep. He didn't know for how long, but he was rudley awaken by someone grabbing his arm. Merlin gasped as he was pulled to his feet.

He was pulled out of the van, his toes moved on the hard dirt. Merlin frowned. "Where are we?"

The boss smiled. "Change of plans. Uther wants you taken here. Says, no one knows about this place. You can scream all you want, and no one will hear."

Merlin stared as he felt his breathing pick up, no longer feeling only sadness and scared, but feeling anger built up too. He growled out loud and charged at the man. Trying to bring his hands to the mans throat, but quickly ending up on his back when the mans fist came out and struck his face.

Merlin stood staring up at the sky, tears running down more then before. Not because the pain in his face, but because of the pain in his chest. The tightening there that came from the thought of Arthur finding him dead and not recovering, the thought of not seeing Arthur again, and Arthur turning to someone else for comfort. Falling in love with someone who wasn't Merlin.

"Cenred! He says bring him inside, before someone sees."

Merlin raised his head a little and saw the man who drove the car walking to the boss, who Merlin now knew as Cenred, before his arm was grabbed and he was roughly brought to his feet, whimpering at the treatment. Then he was being pulled. Pulled into the small brown and white cabin in front of him.

Up the five stairs. Through the wooden brown door, where he tried backing away. Through the clean and white kitchen then through the just as clean and red living room and straight through a small corridor to a small red door.

Cenred tapped on the door twice.

It felt to Merlin the door opened forever.

Merlin couldn't breathe right. Instead of sucking in air and his stomach poping out, his stomach was doing the complete oppisite so when he breathed in his stomach went in as well.

His eyes slowly trailed from the brightly red polished door up to the face of evil.

He stared back down and Merlin's body began to tremble more.

Uther moved out of the way.

Cenred nodded and roughly pulled Merlin inside the small room. Merlin shut his eyes and flinched when the door shut loudly behind him.

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Merlin was pushed into a chair. He wiggled and struggled as Cenred began to use duct tape to tape his wrists to the chairs arm rests. Merlin pulled his wrist away and began to push the man away. That was until he felt a death grip on his other wrist. The hand was cold like ice. Or was it hot like death?

Merlin stared up and froze. He couldn't move. Uthers hand holding his wrist felt like Merlins life was already over. Merlin turned back to Cenred when the man raised up with a groan.

"He really is a tough one isn't he?" He asked while staring at Merlin.

Uther scoffed. "Not for long."

Merlin gasped when his hair was grabbed and his head was turned to face Uther.

"I'll beat it out of him." He growled.

Merlins brows narrowed. He tried pulling his head away, but Uther had a death grip. "I'll beat him until he can't move, then i'll beat him some more."

Merlin took few deep breaths before he lost it. Uther didn't deserve respect. He deserved the complete oppisite. So Thats what Merlin showed him.

Disrespect.

He heard the sound, but didn't see it coming. Uther only got to narrowed his brows in confussion, before Merlins spit was stuck to his eye. The man lashed out and backhanded the boy so hard...

Merlin yelped as he fell backwards with the chair. He felt his head bounce of the floor with a loud crack and for a moment thought he had died when he couldn't reopen his eyes. Dizziness was all that came.

He inhaled deep and open his eyes only about an inch. Anymore and the pain in his head would return.

Merlin saw Uther grab some tissue and wipe his face. The man walked up to Merlin and brought his heavy boot onto the boys ribs.

All Merlin could do was whimper. And move his both wrists bound to the arm rest of the chair. Then Merlin heard Cenred say something. He couldn't make out what, but the next thing he knew, Uther removed his foot from his ribs and was digging in his jacket pocket.

Then handing something over to Cenred.

Merlin blinked and opened his eyes more. He saw it. It was his. Arthur had given him it when he proposed. The yellow diamond shined in the little sunlight that came in through the window.

"N-no." He whimpered. Then gave a choked sobbed. "M-my ring."

"Silence!" Uther yelled.

Merlin sobbed more.

"Take it and leave." Uther ordered.

Cenred grabbed the ring happily and raised it into the sunlight. "It is a beauty." He smiled, then shut his hand tightly around the ring.

To Merlin, it was like it happened in slow motion as Cenred turned and lefted.

"No. NO! It's mine!" Merlin sobbed more.

"It's just you and me now, boy. And I tend to make your life a living hell."

Merlin shut his eyes and shook his head. The tears finally falling.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur located Morgana the moment he arrived at the resturant. "Moragan! Did you find him?"

The brunet shook her head. "I've asked around, Arthur. No one has seen him." She sighed sadly. "Maybe you should check if you can find who was their hostage."

Arthur shook his head as tears threatened to fall. "How could I let this happen?"

"You didn't."

"Moragan, I did! I should have watched over him more. Especially after what happened to him. I mean, anyone could have him by now.'

"Arthur, you don't know. What if he left before the robbery even happened? He's probaly walking around, thinking about the wedding." She inhaled deep. "I wasn't going to tell you, but he's been having doubts."

"What?" Arthur hissed.

"I was-"

Arthur brought his finger up. "No Morgana. I don't want to hear this." Arthur turned and began walking away.

"Arthur, i'm only trying to help!"

Arthur glanced back. "Stop helping, Morgana."

The brunet sighed and shook her head.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur found a cop. "Excuse me. Is there any word on the hostage?"

The cop shook his head. "They're looking at security footage at the moment. They have some shots of the victim, but none of the suspects."

"Please? I need to know who it was. My fiance was in there."

The cop shook his head. "Then it probaly wasn't your fiance. The victim was a white male. Early to late 20s. Dark hair."

Arthur stared wide eyed. He slowly shook his head.

"Sir!" The cop turned and saw another cop walking up to him. He was handed a clear bag. "It's what was left of the victim. Maybe we can idenify him w-"

Arthur grabbed the plastic with narrowed brows. He let out a choked sob. "It's Merlins." He fell to his knees and sobbed onto the clear plastic.

The cop raised a brow to the one beside him, then turned back to the blond in front of him. He stared for a moment longer, before his eyes widen. "You're Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur raised his head. "Who else!"

"So... that means the victim was-"

"YES! My fiance! Merlin Emrys. "

Both cops eyes widen.

Short chapter. But i'm getting inspired, so pay attention. Might make another chapter tonight.  
>Review Please :)<p>


	10. Chapter 10

Warning! This is rated M for a reason, plus I had mentioned in the description there will be violence, so here it is.

chapter10

Merlin didnt know how long he waited on the floor. It felt like hours but when Uther came back into his view, the man had a dark look on his face. Merlin took a deep breath as Uther leaned down and pulled the chair back to a sitting position.

Merlin grunted as his head was force forward with the rough treatment. He stared down at the ground, brows narrowed and one thought on his mind.

What was Uther planning to do?

His question was answered when Uther walked behind his desk and opened one of the drawers. Looking through it for just a moment before taking something out.

Merlin flinched when the drawer was slammed shut, then he gulped as Uther walked back towards him.

"My daughter," Uther began. "... has always come to this place during her winter break. She always leaves something behind."

Merlin shut his eyes for a moment before reopening them and glaring at Uther.

Uther clicked a button on whatever what was on his hand. "I never knew that women could have one of these that didn't need a cord." He held up the device.

Merlins brows narrowed, but his breathing picked up at the same time at the hot curling iron in Uthers hand.

Uther frowned mockingly and pushed the button again. "What do you know, it can go hotter."

Merlin gulped again. He watched as Uther's eyes trailed from the hot iron to his eyes. Then Merlins breathing picked up more and he tied backing up into the chair as Uther walked closer.

Merlin could feel his body shake and the tears in his eyes trembling to fall.

"Not so tough now, are you boy? Already shaking and I haven't even started." Uthers face darkend more. "You failed to listen when I told you to leave me son three years ago. I warned you someone would get hurt. But you didn't consider the warning at the time."

Merlin's brows narrowed even more. "I love Arthur. You cant change that."

"But I can sure as hell make sure theres no wedding." With that, Uther brought the hot iron to Merlin arm.

Merlin mouth open in a silent scream, before his scream actually came out.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur sat at the police station and watched the video tapes from the store. He shut his eyes, brought his hand to his head as he shook his head. "I cant watch this again."

The cop nodded. He reached out and flipped a switch. "Mr. Pendragon? We may need you to go on air. To talk about your fiance'."  
>"Anything if it can help find Merlin."<p>

The cop nodded again. "We'll get a news crew."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin fell foward as Uther pulled away the iron for what felt like the tenth time, he couldn't be sure. Merlins throat was sore for the screaming. His face wet from the tears and sweat that had formed when the screaming became too much.

He stared down at his arms that were now layered with burn marks. His left pant leg was also torn and he could see his burned leg, from when Uther decided that he wanted to burn all of Merlin.

Merlins eyes began to roll back and shut. The sceen of his own body becoming too much. His body exsusted from the torture.

He felt a hand grip his hair and he was turned to face Uther. "You are not resting until your are resting six feet under the dirt on the ground."

Merlin shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "You will... never... make me stop... loving him." He grunted when his head was pushed until it reached the back of the chair.

"You will. Because I figured there is only one way to do so. Which is why you wont be leaving here alive." He roughly let go of Merlins hair.

Merlins head fell forward, just before the darkness came.

XOXOXOXO

"Hi. I'm Arthur Pendragon. Most people may already know who I am. But uh... i'm not here to talk about myself. I'm here to talk about my fiance, Merlin Emrys."

Arthur gulped.

"He is... the most amazing person I have ever met. But he was taken from me. This afternoon, during the robbery here at the resturant behind me." Arthur sniffled. "They uh... say they came to rob the resturant, but uh... witnesses say that one of the robbers had in fact known that Merlin and I were to be married."

Arthur blinked and sniffled again. "I have a message to you, whoever you are. Merlin is the most beauiful person I have ever met. With the kindest heart. He uh... he once told me that he didn't belive in love. But that when we met he knew love exsisted."

Arthur wiped at his tears. "Please. If you took him because of me, I need to know he's ok. That he's alive. Tell me what you want, and i'll give it. Merlin is worth everything to me. I need him."

"In a few minutes there will be a photo of Merlin and a phone number you can reach if you have any information on my fiance'."

Arthur sniffled again and wiped angrily at his tears. "Merlin, I love you. And I will always love you. Please be ok. Because when I find you, I don't care about any big weddings, you and me will get married. No matter who says it's wrong."

Arthurs brows narrowed and his mouth opened. "Who would say its wrong?" He said low. His eyes widen and he quickly turned and walked away, leaving a very confused news crew.

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

chapter11

Merlin jumped awake with a gasp when cold ice water was thrown above his head. He coughed and sputtered as the water ran down his face. He stared up at Uther as he tried to get his breath back.

Uther stared with a dark glare. "My, that was fun." He watched as Merlin shivered where he sat. He reached out and roughly grabbed onto the boys jaw. "But I told you. The only way you will rest, is if you are in your coffin." He stared for a moment a a 'fun' thought came to his mind. "Or I can burry you alive."

Merlin shivered still as he gulped. "You wont get away with this." He said low.

Uther slapped him across the head. "Of course I will." He walked back over to his desk chair. "You wouldnt know this, but thats the thing about having money. There will always be someone you can either pay to keep quiet or... you can always afford alot and I mean 'alot' of very good lawers."

Merlin stared. "I dont care about money. If thats why you're doing this, then you need to get something straight. I'd marry Arthur even if he were poor."

Uther chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that. But we both know deep down inside, you are already making plans on how to divorce my son in a year, so you can take all his profits."

Merlin shook his head. "I'm not-"

Uther slammed his fist on the desk. "Yes! You are. What did you do? What did you say? Because my son would never fall in love with another man."

Merlin stared for a moment longer before his brows narrowed and he nodded. His mouth opened for a few seconds before he smiled. "I get it. It's not me you disaprove of. It's Arthurs sexuality. You're ashamed of your son being gay."

Uther glared, his brows more nmarrowed than before. "My son is NOT..." He gulped. "...gay."

Merlin nodded. "Yes he is. You just cant except it. Or you dont want to. But thats ok, because he couldnt care less."

Uther stood up from his seat so fast, his chair fell backwards. "I've had enough of your mouth." He growled.

Uther opened his desk drawer and pulled out a long and sharp hunting knife. "I think its time I put your life at an end."

Merlin stared at the knife with wide eyes.

XOXOXOXO

"Wheres my father!" Arthur yelled at the concil.

"Mr. Pendragon? Your father has not been in all day."

Arthur cursed. "Does anyone have a clue where he is?" Arthur growled. "No lies! Because I will personaly have your jobs."

"Arthur?"

The blond turned around and was met with his sisters green eyes.

"I think I might know. But if i'm wrong, we could be wasteing time."

"Morgana, tell me!"

The woman sighed. "Well, father has a little cabin."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "A cabin?"

Morgana nodded. "It's at the far end of the city. He said he didn't want anyone to know about it. But when we moved, I got so depressed having to move so many times, leaving behind my friends and my boyfriend-"

"Ok, Morgana! I get it. You're popular. Now wheres the cabin?"

"Come on. I'll take you to it."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin backed more into the seat as Uther was now standing in front of him, with the knife to Merlins chin. Merlin gulped. His breathing abnormal. He flinched and shut his eyes when the cold steel touch his skin.

Merlin held his breath as the knife slowly slid down his throat and neck, then to his red shirt. When the knife moved no more, he reopened his eyes and stared up at Uther.

Which he regreted because at that time Uther gently slid the hunting knife down Merlins chest.

Merlin bit down on his teeth, trying to keep from sreaming and crying. Trying to keep as calm as possible. But it soon wasn't enough as Uther slid the knife more deep into skin as the knife moved lower and lower.

When the knife moved to his stomach, Merlin opened his mouth a little and inhaled deep before a breath escaped his mouth. The pain becoming to much to bare.

Uther smiled darkly. "Thats better. But not good enough." He removed the knife and in a second struck Merlin in the thigh. Uther moved a step back, leaving the knife lodged into Merlins thigh.

This time, Merlin let out a scream. He stared down at the knife stuck in his now bleeding thigh. He sobbed as the pain hit worse then he could ever imagine. Merlin sobbed as he saw the blood.

Uther smiled. "Now thats more like it. But your screams dont last long enough."

Merlin stared back up. "Bastard." He growled. He shut his eyes and hissed, trying to lessen the pain.

Uther nodded. "I think I have some more...tools I could use." Uthers eyes trailed to his wall. He smiled and walked over to it.

Merlin stared as Uther pulled something off the wall, the man stood still for a second before turning around. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Merlin could have sworn his breath and heart had stopped all the way at the sight of the medival collectors sword Uther held in his hands.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

"Morgana! Could you hurry up!"

The brunet woman growled and shook her head. "I'm going as fast as I can, ok. I'm going 80 miles in a sixty mile zone. We'll be lucky if I dont get arrested."

Arthur scoffed, then looked straight ahead. "Morgana. Morgana the red light!" Arthur shut his eyes, just as his sister passed the red light and had passed a screeching bus.

The blond reopened his eyes and inhaled deep. He glanced at Morgana who was smirking.

"Chicken." She said.

Arthur was shaking too much in his seat to say something back.

XOXOXOXO

Uther lay the long sword on his desk, then ran a finger across the shiny steel. "Isn't she a beauty? It was said, she killed a king." Uther turned back to the boy in the chair. "It's been quite some time since she last drew blood."

Merlin stared, biting down on the inside of his lip.

Uther glared, then turned around all the way and walked up to Merlin. He grabbed onto the boys jaw again, making Merlin shut his eyes. Uther licked his bottom lip. "But i'm not going to use the sword just yet. I have another idea."

Merlin reopened his eyes and gulped deep.

Uther gave a small smile, before his face turned dark and he pulled the knife out of Merlins leg.

Merlin gasped and stared down at the blood that was quickly pouring out of the hole in his leg. His breathing became quick, and even though his wrists were still tied to the chair, Merlin tried to uselessly bring his hands to the hole. Anything to stop the blood flow. But it was useless, and Merlin began violently shake and cry uncontrolably.

Which made Uther smile in satisfaction.

Merlin stared back up at Uther. "You had your fun, now let me go."

Uther shook his head. "No."

Merlin lowered his head and began to sob more.

Uther smiled again. "Do you want to know what i'm going to do next?"

Merlin sniffled and raised his head back up. Uther smiled, before he threw his fist back then struck Merlin on the face so hard, the chair fell back again.

Making Merlin gasped as his head was hit on the floor, just as earlier.

Only Uther didn't stop. He advanced on the boy and began punching every piece of flesh he could find, ignoring Merlins screams of pain that ran through the house.

XOXOXOXO

"Morgana, how much further?"

"We're almost there, Arthur. Five more minutes at my speed."

Arthur brought his hand to his head. "I had suspicions, Morgana. I should have done something."

The woman turned from the road to glance at Arthur. "You weren't 100 percent sure. You tried to scared father into telling the truth. But it still wouldn't be enough for the cops."

Arthur quickly pulle his cell out.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling the cops. Because if Merlin is with Uther and he's hurt him, he'll need someone to hold me back."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin lay on his back, eyes shut and his breathing could be heard in low rasps. His face was soaked with blood and tears. He could only open his bruised eyes half way, which sent his head spinning. He could see Uther standing above him, Merlins blood had splattered on his jacket and the man was whiping blood off his hands with a white towel.

Merlin coughed and it caused some discomfort in his dry throat. He whimpered as he tried to talk but the rasps in his throat did not leave enough air get into his lungs.

He whimpered once more. "H-h-elp."

Uther shook his head. "Nothing shuts you up, does it?" The man walked back to his still open desk drawer and pulled out the roll of duct tape. He then walked over to Merlin as he pulled a piece off.

Merlin was able to only slightly turn his head, before a piece of tape was slapped over his mouth. The action making Merlins chest tighten more. He felt like his heart would pop out of his chest and that made him sick to his stomach.

Merlin started to hyperventilate when he realized if he had to throw up he'd joke on it and end up dieing right there. He dug his nails into the hard wood chair as he screamed into the duct tape at his mouth when he saw Uther walking back over with the sword. Merlin tried to back away uselessly into the floor as his muffled screams ran through the office.

Uther smiled and lowered the pointy part of the sword near Merlins neck.

Merlin raised his chin up and away from the sword then tried to swallow his saliva that was too thick at the moment.

Uthers brows narrowed and Merlin could have sworn the man was going to raise his sword. But something outside had caught Uthers attention. The man quickly ran to the window.

Uther cursed, then ran back to Merlin. The man quickly pulled out his hunting knife and kneeled down to the boy on the floor, making Merlin scream more and his bruised eyes open as wide as they could.

Just as Uther raised the knife, Merlin heard a voice. "Father?"

Merlin stared up at Uther, his eyes still wide. Uther had a look of hatred and anger in his face. And Merlin couldn't help but feel scared for Morgana. Sure she was Uthers daughter, but with the look the man had at the moment, Merlin wasn't sure if Uther would just turn on his own daughter, when he realized that Morgana would see Merlin almost beaten to death.

Which made Merlin cry even more.

Review Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

chapter13

Merlin stared up at Uther as the man stared at his door, where there was a soft knock.

Uther exhaled deep. "Yes?" He tried to sound as natural as possible.

"Father? It's me. Why is your door locked?" The knob jiggled.

Uthers brows narrowed. "I'm busy, Morgana. Come back later."

The door jiggled more. "Father, whats going on? Do you know Merlins been missing for the passed two days?"

Uther stared down at Merlin. The boy was beaten very badly. "Then you should go comfort Arthur." Uther said as he lowered the knife to Merlins cheek.

"Theres no need father, i'm right here."

Uther head snapped towards the door where he heard Arthurs voice.

"Open the door. I'm not leaving until we talk." Arthur ordered.

And thats when Merlin felt hope. He knew Arthur was on the other side of the door. Which meant Morgana wasn't alone. Which meant Merlin had a chance to get out of here.

Merlin began to whimper and sob into the duct tape around his mouth. Uther dug the knife more into Merlins cheek, making a drop of blood trail down his face.

Uther lowered his face to Merlins ear. "Make a sound, and i'll kill you quicker. Understand? I wont hestitate."

Merlin shut his eyes and sobbed more. His tears mixing with the sweat, dirt and dry blood that stained his cheeks.

Uther smiled darkly and nodded. Then he inhaled deep, stared at the door and again tried to sound as natural as possible. "I've got alot to do, son. Come back later with Morgana."

"Is there a reason, you don't want to open the door?" Arthur snarled. "I know you had something to do with Merlins disapearance."

Merlin reopened his eyes and stared up at Uther with narrowed brows.

"I may not have been able to prove that you had something to do with his disapearance. But I do have evidience that you had something to do with that man who beat him at home."

Merlins brows narrowed more. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Of course Uther would want him dead.

Merlin began to struggle again. This time trying to kick his bound legs at Uther, who was practically on top of him. He shruggled with his bound hands.

Uther dug the knife more into Merlins cheek, this time making a bigger cut.

Merlin stopped once more and shut his eyes as he felt pain and dizziness hit. He felt sick to his stomach. Way more than earlier.

"Father, you have to let us in. Don't you see Arthur's serious? He really loves Merlin and he'll do anything to find him. That includes getting all the evidence he needs. Now, I dont want to belive you'd do something like this. But I cant help but agree with Arthur."

Uthers brows narrowed and he lifted his head back at the door.

Morgana inhaled deep. "Merlin is such a sweet and kind boy. And all you've done is show him your hatred. You didn't even give him a chance. The moment you lay eyes on him, you decided you didn't like him. and thats not fair. Don't you care about Arthurs happiness?"

Uther gulped and stared down at Merlin. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard sirens. Uther quickly got to his feet and stared out the window. Uther felt rage.

"You brought the police here!"

"You gave me no choice." Arthur growled.

After that, Uthers head snapped towrads his door when it was kicked in. He froze at seeing Arthur there, staring at the beaten Merlin laying on the floor, bound to a chair.

Arthur stared wide eyed at thhe person on the floor. This wasn't Merlin, it couldn't be. Arthur trembled where he stood, staring at the bruises and cuts and blood all over the pale body.

Too pale body.

"What the hell have you done!" Arthur quickly ran, shoved Uther once making the old man fall onto the floor, and kneeled near the body. He brought his hand up over Merlins face, but held it where it stood in the air, afraid of hurting his fiance any further.

"Merlin?" His voice trembled as much as much his body did. "Merlin, open your eyes." He very slowly brought his hand to the cut at Merlins cheek and just as gently wiped the blood that dripped there.

The hand at his cheek was warm and gentle. It seemed familiar with love. A love Merlin never wanted to leave. He slowly opened his eyes, but saw blurry at first. so he blinked once.

Merlin saw the blond outline. The outline of an angelic face. Green eyes and pink lips, pale skin. Merlin blinked once and began to sob. But it was happiness. Happiness to see that it was Arthur kneeling above him, and not Uther.

Arthur nodded and sniffled. His own tears running down his face. "It's ok." He said low. "I'm here." Arthur reached the tape at Merlins mouth and gently pulled it off.

Arthur brows narrowed and he frowned. "I'm sorry."

Merlin took a few deep breaths and gulped dryly. "Arthur-"

"Sh, sh. Don't talk. Rest your voice."

Merlin licked his cracked, dry lips, then shook his head once. "It's not your fault." He rasped.

"Sh, sh." Arthur reached down and began to undo Merlins bounds.

Morgana stood with her mouth slightly open. Tears running down her own face at the state of her friend, and at the thought of their father being capable of something so evil.

She shook her head and turned to Uther, who was still on the floor and glaring at the two young men before him. "How could you?" Morgana said low.

Uther turned to Morgana. "Morgana, love. You dont understand-"

"Don't." Morgana snapped. "I dont want to hear it." She sniffled and even with the tears going down her cheeks, held her head high. "The cops are here for you."

Uther glanced behind Morgana and watched as she moved aside to let the cops and ambulance inside.

Morgana walked up to Merlin and kneeled on the ground, not caring if she damaged her white skirt. She grabbed onto Merlins hand. "It's ok." She said low. "We're both here."

Merlin reached up with a shaky hand and whiped one of Morganas tears. "Thank you." He said low.

Uthers brows narrowed at the sight before him. "You dont understand!" He growled when he was lifted to his feet by two cops. "He'll ruin us! He destroy you both. He take everything you have, Arthur. I did it for you!"  
>Arthur glanced at his father with narrowed brows for a quick second before he turned back to Merlin. "They're going to take care of you now, Merlin. I'll be here with you."<p>

Merlin nodded. "I love you, Arthur. No matter what he did or said he'd do, I fought for us."

Arthur stood frozen at the words.

So did this mean, that if Merlin had just given into Uther, that the man woould have let him go? That Merlin would not have been to badly beaten? If Arthur never showed love to Merlin, Merlin would not have fount back and he would be hurt right now.

He wouldn't be so badly beaten, almost to death.

Arthur could tell Merlin could have died any minute, due to his paler than usual skin. His blue and dehydrated lips and his beaten face. Then theree was the wound on Merlins leg. Who knew how much blood he had lost already.

Did this mean it was Arthurs fault? That if he hadn't loved Merlin, his father would never have tried to beat him until Merlin said he didn't love Arthur.

Arthur knew Merlin would never have won that either way.

If Arthur and Morgana hadn't come and caught Uther, the man would have beaten Merlin until the death, because Merlin would never have given in. And even if there was even a chance that Merlin would have given in, Uther would never have let go go alive. Not with Merlin as a surviving witness.

Arthur couldn't belive it. His father had kept to his words, that man had told Merlin.

'He wants you dead'.

And Arthur couldn't help but feel this was all his fault.

Review Please :)


	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

Morgana stood in th waiting room with Arthur. The blond couldn't stop pacing back and forth and it was making his sister go nuts. Morgana sighed loudly.

"Arthur, you're making me dizzy."

Arthur stopped and stared at Morgana. "You'd do the same if it was your fiance in there." He said low. Then began pacing once more.

Morgana sighed once more. "I would. Only for a little while. If Merlin was 'my' fiance..." She stopped at Arthurs death glare. "I'm not saying he's going to marry me Arthur. He's yours forever. Until the day you die."

"Yeah. Well, maybe thats why he's in this mess in the first place." Arthur said just as low.

Morgana stared at her brother. She saw something in his eyes and it scared her. Her brows narrowed. "Arthur..."

The blond stopped pacing again. But he didn't look his sister in the eye.

"Arthur, you're not going to leave him." She half stated, half questioned. When Arthur didn't reply, Morgana shook her head. "I cant belive you."

"I'm not leaving him, Morgana." Arthur hissed angrily. "I could never do that."

"Good. Because he needs you more than ever. Especially considering his last words to you in the cabin." Morgana stood up from her seat and walked over to Arthur. She gently lay a hand on his shoulder. "You have to realize that Merlin is ok. When we left the cabin, his was awake. Only a few bruises, cut and bumps."

Arthur nodded, before his brows narrowed. "And a stab to his leg, Morgana." He turned to his sister. "Uther did that. Our father."

Morgana slowly removed her hand from Arthurs shoulder. "I know it's hard to belive-"

"Arthur Pendragon?"

Arthur and Morgana turned to see the doctor walk up to them.

"I'm Dr. Lance. I tended to Merlin Emrys, your fiance I was told."

Arthur nodded. "How is he?" He said low.

The doctor nodded. "If you follow me, i'll take you to him." The doctor gestered for Arthur and Morgana to walk.

While they walked, the doctor spoke. "Well, as you already know, Merlin has bruises all over his body. He also has small cuts down his chest, no doubt coming from a small cutting tool, like a knife. Two broken ribs which I have tended to and a stab wound to his leg. I've stitched up the leg, but i'm afriad if he walks on it, it'll only cause reopening of the stitches. Not to mention a huge amount of pain."

"How bad was the leg wound?" Morgana asked, with a pained expression.

The doctor turned to the brunet. "He has 20 stitches." The doctor nodded at Morganas even more pained expression. "He also lost alot of blood from the wound."

Arthur nodded with narrowed brows. "I want to see him."

Dr. Lance turned back to Arthur. "You can see him, theres a slight chance he wont be so aware of your presence. I have him on pain meds and antibiodics."

Arthur nodded. "I want to see him." He repeated, then walked passed the doctor and into the room.

Morgana shook her head, her eyes getting watery.

Dr. Lance turned from the door to the brunet. His brows narrowed in concern. "Are you alright?"

Morgana shook her head. "My best friend is in the hospital because of something my father did."

The doctors brows narrowed more. "Your father? You mean Uther Pendragon?"

Morgana shook her head once more. "I dont know if i'll ever forgive him."

Dr. Lance nodded. "You care about Merlin?"

"Of course I do! He's kind and gentle and has a big heart. He's never harmed anybody. He doesn't deserve this!"

The doctor nodded once more. "You look like you could use some fresh air. Come on." He gently grabbed Morganas arm and led her through the hospital.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur stared at Merlin on the bed, his chest slowly rising and falling. Arthur inhaled deep and walked over to the bed. He stared for a moment longer, before leaning down and placing a kiss to Merlins forehead.

"I'm awake."

Arthur couldn't help but lightly laugh with his lips still at Merlins head. He leaned back up. "How are you feeling?" Arthur asked low.

Merlins eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "You're lucky I could even feel that." He said.

Arthur smiled for a second longer before, his smile slowly faded. "I'm sorry, Merlin."

Merlin just stood smiling. "It's not your fault. I always knew your father hated me. I just didn't see this coming."

Arthur shook his head. "But I should of."

Merlin lightly chuckled, but ended up hissing at the pain that hit his body. He gulped deep, then reopened his eyes. "How would you know?"

Arthur stared for a moment before a tear fell down his face.

Merlins smile turned to a frown. "Arthur?"

"I'm sorry, Merlin." The blond repeated. "I should have told you sooner."

Merlin blinked and stared.

"The device you found at home. It belongs to PI." When Merlin just stood staring, arthur spoke again. "Merlin, it belongs to Pendragon Institute."

Merlin blinked.

Arthur sighed. "My-"

"Fathers company." Merlin finished. He nodded and forced another smile. "I know."

Arthurs mouth slightly open again. "You know?" He repeated.

Merlin nodded. "He's your father, Arthur. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Merlin-"

"It's ok, Arthur. I thought I could see the good in him, just like you did." Merlin forced a bigger smile. "I guess we were both wrong."

"Merlin, you know I would choose your love over anything... anybody."

Merlin nodded. "So would I." He inhaled deep, then smiled again. "So, have you decided what we're going to wear?"

Arthurs brows narrowed in confuision. "Wear?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I dont plan on wearing nothing to our wedding, Arthur." Merlin frowned. "Although it is tempting. But I dont think a priest would except it."

Arthur stared for a moment before a smile came to his own face. "You still want to get married, after... all this?"

Merlin smiled. "Arthur the only way to keep me from our wedding is if I was dead."

Arthur stared for a moment before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Merlins lips. He pulled back only about an inch. "So, when is the wedding?"

Review Please :)


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks later

chapter15

Merlin smiled as Morgana walked up to him. She smiled back. "Hows your leg?" She asked concerned.

Merlin looked down at the cast on his leg. "I still have ths stitches. But the doctor said they should be coming off in time for the honey moon. I cant wait." He stared back at the brunet woman.

Morgana shook her head. "It's not that hard to not sleep with my brother for only a month."

Merlin lightly laughed. "No. I mean I cant wait to get this cast off." Then he frowned. "Though I cant wait for that either. I want Arthur so bad. A month is too long to stay with Arthur not touching me."

Morgana brought her hand to her head and blushed bright red. "Too much information."

Merlin laughed, just as Arthur walked up to them and grabbed onto Merlins hand. "Whats going on?"

Morgana smiled. "Nothing. I was just telling your husband that he should be careful if he doesnt want to reopen his stitches."

Arthur sent a light kiss to Merlins cheek, making Merlin shut his eyes and lean in closer. "Thats why we're holding the honeymoon night until after his cast is off."

Morgana took a deep breath. "Have you guys met seen date?"

Arthur looked around. "Yeah. I think I heard him say something about my sister being annoying and that he'll never come to another party with her again."

Morgana glared. "Where is he Arthur?"

Merlin pointed. "He's over there, near the knights statue."

Morgana turned. She shook her head. "Take it upon me to finally meet a doctor and he just wants to stare at a brass horse all day." She began walking towards the man. "Lance!"

Arthur and Merlin laughed light heartedly. Arthur took a light breath and turned to Merlin.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Merlin smiled a little longer. "I've been better. I am happy that we finally get to be together forever, but I cant stop thinking about what will happen if your father gets free."

Arthur brought his hand to Merlins cheek and pulled him in for another kiss to the temple. "You forget, i'm here to protect you."

Merlin smiled. "I know. I just..."

"Merlin." Arthur scowled. "Dont argue with me." He said low. He brought his finger under Merlins chin and lifted it so they were looking each other in the eye. "No ones going to hurt you ever again. I promise. Remember we're both rich, so I can afford more body guards than the president just to keep you safe. I'll tie you up in and lock you up in the masion if I have to."

Merlin chuckled and leaned his head on Arthurs chest.

Arthur smiled as he continued. "But i promise no one is going to get to you."

Merlin slipped his hands over Arthurs shoulders and to his back, hugging tightly as he felt Arthurs arms slide around his waist. Arthur brought his face into the crook of Merlins neck and began placing gentle kisses.

"I love you, Arthur." Merlin whispered into Arthurs white tux.

"I love you too." Arthur whispered into Merlins ear.

They were so wrapped up in each others arms, they didnt notice everyone had moved into a circle to watch the newly weds dance in the middle of the boat.

*Everytime our eyes meet, this feeling inside me*  
>*Is almost more than I can take*<br>*Baby, when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me*  
>*And it just blows me away*<p>

*Iv'e never been this close to anyone, or anything*  
>*I can hear you thoughts, I can see your dreams*<p>

*I dont how you do what you do, i'm so in love with you*  
>*It just keeps getting better*<br>*I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side*  
>*Forever and ever*<p>

*Every little thing that you do, baby i'm amazed by you*

THE END

Review Please :)


End file.
